Eyghon the Sleepwalker
Eyghon the Sleepwalker was an ancient possessing demon known at least since the times of the Etruscan civilization, where Eyghon's initiates tattooed themselves with his Mark in order to summon the demon. Biography Summoning In 1975, Eyghon's existence was discovered by two young warlocks in London: Rupert Giles, also known as "Ripper", and Ethan Rayne, both members of a group of young sorcerers who practiced magics for pleasure and gain. The members of the group: Giles, Rayne, Randall, Thomas Sutcliffe, Deirdre Page and Philip Henry, tattooed themselves with Eyghon's mark and began to summon him. They would put one of them to sleep, and the rest would invoke Eyghon so he could possess the sleeping participant, resulting in a extraordinary high for the one possessed. Killing Spree At some point, the group lost control of Eyghon and the demon took permanent possession of Randall. The rest tried to exorcise Eyghon but only succeeded in killing Randall. Afterward, the group broke down and each went their own way. However, Eyghon swore to kill the rest for toying with him. Hunting Giles By late 1997, Eyghon had already killed Thomas, and then Diedre, whose corpse he took possession of in order to hunt down Philip. Eyghon chased Philip all the way to Sunnydale High, where Philip had gone in order to find Giles. However, Eyghon killed Philip before the latter could reach Giles. Afterward, Eyghon took possession of Philip's body, which was taken to the morgue. Eyghon awoke in the morgue and then tracked Ethan to the Sunnydale High library through the tattoo in the latter's forearm. Eyghon, however, was incapacitated by Buffy Summers and locked in the library's book cage. Later the same day, Eyghon managed to break out of the cage as Philip's body was about to collapse. Afterward, he took possession of one unconscious person he could find: Jenny Calendar. Jenny was taken by Giles to his apartment, where the demon manifested and tried to kill Giles, only to be interrupted by the Slayer. Eyghon, now fully manifested in Jenny's body, escaped. Eyghon went after Ethan, but did not attack him as Ethan had removed the demon's symbol with acid. Eyghon then turned to Buffy, whom Ethan had tattooed with Eyghon's mark. Eyghon and Buffy fought until interrupted by Giles, who offered himself in place of Buffy. The demon tried to kill Giles until the vampire Angel intervened and began to choke Eyghon. In danger of dying, Eyghon jumped to the closest "dead" body—that of Angel. However, Eyghon hadn't counted on Angel being a vampire, and had to face the demon within. The two demons fought, and Eyghon was defeated and expelled from Angel's body. Without any obvious alternative host, Eyghon then crumbled to ashes and apparently died for good. Resurrection As Angel learned during his time as Twilight, Eyghon had escaped by possessing the body of a dead rat underneath the floorboards, allowing him to escape and possess a homeless man unconscious in the street, from which the demon eventually emerged in the physical world. Eyghon then remained undercover until he was ready to strike. During his time, he grew in power by exerting his influence over others, although he attempted to focus on bodies that already possessed some degree of magic that would support his attempt to use them as hosts. When Ethan and Giles were killed, Eyghon reclaimed their bodies using other minions, having taken in their souls after their deaths; although reanimated rather than merely possessed unconscious forms, Ethan and Giles behaved normally but enslaved to Eyghon's will, Ethan needing to wear a hat to conceal the bullet hole that had killed him while Giles's neck was still twisted where it had been broken by a possessed Angel. Since Eyghon can draw on the inner natural magic of others to create minions, he has formed an alliance with other demons, including Whistler, Pearl and Nash, to try and restore magic using accumulated magical artifacts to trigger a magic 'plague', with Whistler agreeing to give Eyghon control of Europe after magic has been restored, to rule as he sees fit. However Eyghon didn't for Pearl and Nash, conscious and afraid that they wouldn't want to share the power and try to double-cross him. Eyghon subsequently has 'Giles' pose as an occult specialist in the resurrection. This requires various magical artefacts to use as 'batteries' in the absence of magic, which in reality are given to Whistler and his crew to create the mystical plague with their energies, Eyghon instead infusing the 'resurrected' with his essence in a phony ritual that requires those who knew the deceased to talk about their memories of their lost friend so that Eyghon can use those memories to make the 'resurrection' convincing while passing off other details as traumatic amnesia. Angel and Faith managed to discover this plan when he resurrected the recently-deceased Slayer Marianne- with their ally/enemy Nadira realizing that Marianne was a fake when she couldn't remember her last name- Angel realizing that Eyghon was focusing his efforts on Slayers due to their own natural supernatural power. Angel invaded his stronghold, together with Faith, Spike and a gang of slayers. Their attempts to kill Eyghon initially failed, with Spike being possessed after Eyghon revealed that his previous limitations no longer applied now that he was present in his true form. His attempt to possess Angel failed once again however, since his body was now populated with Giles' soul as well as Angel and Angelus, their triple nature allowing Angel to resist Eyghon's influence long enough for Giles to temporarily take control of Angel's body and decapitate Eyghon using an enchanted weapon, the vorpal sword. Physiology and Powers Eyghon was a demon that could manifest in our reality only by possessing a human host, either dead or unconscious. In case of dead host bodies, Eyghon's energy would eventually cause them to collapse into a liquid gooey substance. In case of unconscious hosts, Eyghon would take permanent possession, reversible only through the death of the host. In these cases, Eyghon would manifest physically, causing sever deformations in the host body including facial ridges, blue sores on forehead, face and neck, pointy ears, and glowing eyes, with prolonged use of the body eventually permanently converting it into a physical form for Eyghon. This kind of possession would only be reversed by killing the host, or injuring him/her so the demon would believe himself in mortal danger and escape into another host. Eyghon was also capable of establishing a psychic link with the bearers of his mark and in between them, allowing the demon to track them down and cause them to experience vivid, flash-like visions during their sleep. He also manifested telekinetic powers while possessing others. In his true form, Eyghon can control all dead and unconscious bodies in his immediate vicinity; the precise range has not been established. Though Angel and Spike believed they would be immune to this due to their vampire essence and souls, Eyghon showed his abilities no longer suffered a limitation concerning vampires. Appearances *"The Dark Age" *"Ted" *"Death and Consequences, Part Two" *"Death and Consequences, Part Three" *"Death and Consequences, Part Four" See also *Mark of Eyghon *Ripper's Crowd fr:Eyghon le Somnambule Category:Demons Category:Scooby Gang enemies Category:Males Category:Worshipped entities Category:Demon Masters Category:Angel & Faith enemies Category:Deceased individuals Category:Big Bads Category:Interdimensional beings